Crónicas de los Luna Llena: La Zona helada
by draconia1985
Summary: Historia situada entre el capitulo 7 y 8 de Amor Frío. Luego de que Chrysalis y los Changeligs invadieran el reino de la Zona Helada, la princesa Noru guiados por Guerrero Salvaje y los Apaches Luna Llena deciden liberar la zona y ponerle fin a esta plaga, sin embargo dicha labor no resultara nada fácil, ya que la reina de los Metamorphos cuenta con un par de haces bajo la manga.


**Prologo**

Si estás leyendo esto es porque de seguro no tienes nada más mejor que hacer, así que déjame contarte una historia, la historia de cómo una joven princesa unicornio de un helado corazón logró recuperar no solo su reino, sino que ademas lograr, junto con su hermano menor de nombre Aisurando, ser una gran monarca y una mejor ponie.

Para poder lograrlo requirió de la ayuda de una raza en particular, una cuyo historial en el pasado no ha sido mas que de temor, repudio, recelo, odio, y ser considerada una de las especies que debió haber sido erradicada hace cientos de siglo, que sin embargo en la actualidad se les a reconocido su soberanía y existencia en Equestria.

Dicha raza es llamada por la mayoría de los ponies y otras criaturas como, Los Salvajes Luna Llena; Grandes lobos (No los pestilentes y aterradores de lobos de madera que habitan en el Bosque EverFree, ni tampoco los fieros y malvados Wargs de las oscuras montanas del norte) de blanco pelaje, poseedores al igual que los bisontes de la frontera de Appalossa de la cultura Apache, por lo que estos seres son fieros guerreros por naturaleza, fuertes, inteligentes, valientes, osados y sumamente letales, pero también son nobles; Aman y respetan la naturaleza como tal, cazan solo lo que necesitan y nunca matan criaturas parlantes como los ponies, protegen siempre a todo aquel que se encuentre en peligro así como a su vez de enseñar a toda criatura que quiera adoptar su cultura y ser parte de su tribu.

Sin embargo en los últimos años estos lobos se han visto mas que obligado a participar no solo en la protección y ayuda de muchas especies de Equestria, sino que ademas de formar alianzas con tropas para así formar grandes ejércitos que ayuden a repeler dichas amenazas.

De entre los guerreros Luna Llena sobresale uno de entre el resto, uno cuyo papel en esta historia no solo sera relevante, sino que ademas se conocerá mucho de su pasado, presente y muy posible oscuro futuro. Este personaje posee varios nombres producto de sus múltiples vivencias, legado y herencia, solo lo llamaremos Guerrero Salvaje o simplemente GS para abreviar; Un lobo cuya fuerza y... cabe mencionar tamaño (tanto como una vaca), así como ya un largo historial en el campo de batalla para tener 20 años de edad, lo han convertido en candidato ideal para llevar a cabo su plan de invadir, repeler y recuperar el antiguo reino de la Zona Helada la cual se encuentra mas allá del Sur de cualquier reino conocido incluyendo Canterlot.

Dicho reino fue invadido por la que es probable la plaga mas peligrosa de muchas, una cuyo alimento primordial es ese sentimiento llamado Amor, sonara irónico que tales monstruos requieran del sentimiento mas puro y misterioso de todo para sobrevivir, estos bichos son mejor conocidos como los Changelig o Simuladores; "Ponies" con apariencia de insecto,oscuros, alas similares a moscas, extraños agujeros en sus extremidades, afilados colmillos, espinas en su cuello y brillantes ojos azulados. Poseen la capacidad de imitar la apariencia de sus enemigos y victimas (De allí su segundo nombre) y de lanzar de sus cuernos poderosos hechizos y rayos insinerantes, aunado a su gran numero, los convierte en una amenaza letal.

Su líder y progenitora llamada la Reina Chrysalis es quien mueve los hilos en esta invasión y así ha sido desde su infructuoso golpe a la ciudad de Canterlot hace aproximadamente un año, la ha llevado a tomar medidas desesperadas con el fin de mantener viva a su raza, su reino y su especie. Usando su capacidad de convertirse en la criatura que le antoje y recurrir a sus hechizos de hipnosis, logró engañar y matar al antiguo rey de la Zona Helada y quedarse con el castillo, las ciudades, los poblados aledaños, los habitantes y toda la riqueza del lugar, sin embargo su único objetivo no es mas que el amor de los habitantes para poder alimentarse a si misma y a toda su prole, la cual cada vez se hace mas numerosa.

De estos terribles acontecimientos ya han pasado dos largos meses, de la princesa y original heredera al trono poco se ha sabido hasta el día hoy, en el que luego de varias experiencias en la lejana PoniVille, ha vuelto decidida a recuperar lo que le corresponde, acompañada de su hermano, su novio, y del soldado con mas de 50.000 Luna lena, libraran una gran batalla contra la Reina de los Changeligs y su ejercito y librar el reino helado de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo dicha labor no les sera nada fácil, ya que la enemiga ademas de estar bien resguardada y protegida, cuenta con una estrategia que ha guardado con mucho recelo y sabe muy bien que dicho plan involucrará a aquel enorme lobo blanco del cual no tiene ni la mas remota sospecha.

Continuara...


End file.
